The Sochi Ibiki Never Had
by Shadowman154
Summary: What if Minato couldn't give Kushina the child she always wanted. What if Ibiki just happened to need to vent some sexual frustration and anger after an interrogation session gone wrong? And what's going to happen to Naruto with two fathers? And what exactly is going on with Temari?
1. Ibiki's First Girlfriend

I do not own Naruto. And if I happen to take something from someone else's story, I am disclaiming for future reference. I might have remembered a certain scene from your story but going through all the stories I've read would be harder than finding a sun bleached piece of hay in a golden blonde haystack. So, for future reference, I am sorry for not personally disclaiming each and every one of you however, I am doing a broad Disclaimer so if you see something like the Anti-Rape Seal or an arranged marriage with Temari, I DO NOT OWN IT. You guys already claimed the idea and it's a great idea. I just happened to use it in a different story in a sometimes slightly, sometimes majorly different way.

* * *

 **5 Years Before Kyubii Attack**

13 year old Ibiki Morino was having a VERY bad day. Oh...Bad day wasn't even close to what he was feeling. Ibiki was so pissed off EVERY shinobi within Konoha could feel his KI. Many were wondering what made Ibiki so angry. He was usually a very stoic ninja and not many could tell what he was feeling. In fact, that number was 5 to be exact. Inoichi Yamanaka, Second in Command of ANBU and Head Interrogator of the T and I Department and Ibiki's mentor, Shikaku Nara, Master Tactician and known "accomplice" of Inoichi. Shikaku was known in the T and I Department as the Information Decrypter. While Inoichi was a master of Information Retrieval, he had a tendency of collecting too much data. Shikaku solved this problem by accompanying Inoichi in his mind walks so that Inoichi could focus on scanning their "volunteer's" mind while Shikaku would review the data gathered and find any relevant information. The third person among the Team, and one of the only people to read Ibiki, was Choza Akamichi. Known as simply "The Cleaner" among his department, Choza specialized in "Prisoner Cleanup". This entailed killing the prisoner if needed, as well as body disposal, usually through a fire justu after a thorough autopsy, and cleaning the room itself, as mind walks were time consuming and physical and emotional torture worked better, however much messier. Choza was considered a miracle worker, cleaning the rooms in record times and even the hardest clean ups weren't a problem for him. If he couldn't clean the room, no one could. Then again, Choza was known for just demolishing rooms and rebuilding them using earth jutsu. It saved time and in their world, time could be VERY essential. The only other two who could read Ibiki were his only two friends, with only one being known to anyone not close to him. One Kushina Uzumaki, age 19. She was seen multiple times either helping Ibiki with a certain technique , whether it being for the T and I Dept. or something entirely different. She also was seen just hanging around the T and I Dept. just watching as Ibiki trained with Inoichi. His final friend which nearly no one knew about was Anko Mitarashi. Being the personal assistant/ apprentice of Orochimaru, she sometimes needed help in certain areas such as difficult ninjutsu and even her taijustu. Ibiki would sometimes help her work on projects and was even a confident for the girl, who needed it. Working with Orochimaru was not only stressful, but also border morally immoral. Ibiki was someone who wouldn't judge what she signed on to do, and even gave some advice on what she should do. Heck, he was the only person, besides the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze, one of the only seal masters still in Konoha, about her new curse seal. Jiraiya was too inconsistent with his visits to be relied upon, and some visits weren't even heard about, guess he wasn't a spy master for nothing. Minato was sure he could remove it and was researching a way. Ibiki though, was her emotional support. The curse seal was VERY addictive when it was first applied, constantly tempting the "wearer" to use it. If she didn't use it on a regular basis, it screwed with her chakra control making anything above a B-Class ninjutsu impossible to wield and was notorious for either restricting or over expanding her chakra flow when she actually used chakra. Ibiki helped her though it all, rarely leaving her side and neither being seen other than one Itachi Uchiha seeing them enter Training Ground 44. Now, Why was 13 year old Ibiki Morino beyond pissed? Simple. His girlfriend and lover of over 2 years, just after he graduated from the acadamy, was a Iwa spy. Ibiki himself found her out when she was trying to leave Konoha with the battle plans for a major operation, One that would cripple Iwa's advances into Konoha's territory and possibly be Iwa's downfall and eventual defeat. After all, this was war. The Third Shinobi War to be exact. After her capture, the Iwa Spy claimed Ibiki as her accomplice and as proof he wasn't, Inoichi forced Ibiki to retrieve any and all information from her. After two years of them being together, Ibiki not only gathered the information, but also made sure she would never get another chance to trick another shinobi into spying for her. He skipped over the physiological and emotional part of the torture and went straight to physical torture. And that was what it was. Pure, messy, bloody torture. Anko wanted to watch to maybe help Ibiki either emotionally after or during the actual interrogation. However, after the interrogation, she was nothing more than a hot and sweaty mess. Even at 11, Anko was into blood to the point that she had multiple orgasms during the torture. Ibiki just sighed and took her to Kushina. Being in a near comatose state in the middle of a cold Watch Chamber was not a smart or healthy thing. But yes, after nearly 6 hours of torture, she was ready to tell him who was her contact inside the Hokage's office. She was just about to tell, when the worst thing happened, her heart gave out. And nothing they did revived her. He was so close, too close only for the whole thing to be ripped from his grasp. Heck, she even mouthed his name but with her head down, he couldn't see it. And man was he pissed. The only consolations he got were the fact that there WAS a traitor within the Hokage's office, which he was headed to now, and he more than proved himself loyal to Konoha. Only someone who was both a bit sadistic and fiercely loyal to Konoha could have done what he did. As Ibiki entered the Office, EVERY shinobi stopped. Not just the Genin there to help file and send papers; No, Chunin who permanently worked there and were used to KI being thrown about and even Jonin, who used KI on the battlefield and was used to being on the receiving end of some very malicious KI, stopped and looked at him, and what they saw was hell itself. Ibiki had a look of rage and hatred born from the very depths of Hell itself plastered on his face. If looks could kill, everyone in the WORLD would be dead with how mad Ibiki looked. Just as he was about to enter the Hokage's personal office, 6 ANBU agents came out of the woodworks and tried to restrain Ibiki. Kodachi swords at his throat, Two agents trying to hold his arms behind his back, and two more making hand signs so that if all else fails, they WOULD stop him. Ibiki didn't even notice. He knocked the kodachi swords away with his arm bracers, not even caring that his bracers were nearly cut clean through, and threw off the two ANBU trying to restrain his arms. One ANBU finished his hand? signs and let loose a notoriously large fireball straight at Ibiki. All Ibiki did was do a simple yet effective series of hand signs and called out " **Water Style: Water Shield** " Water from the pitcher plants leapt from their homes and made a simple shield of water in front of Ibiki as he continued to move forward. Now usually, Fire would win against water however, Ibiki was putting so much chakra into the jutsu, the fireball just fizzled out like a candle being blown out. He just reached the door and opened the door then he heard another jutsu being called out. One he really hated. It was the one jutsu Inoichi used for his speed training.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu"** roared right by his head as he seemed to just simply phase through him, like he wasn't even there.

" **Darkness Style: Intangibility Jutsu** " Ibiki said quietly. Everyone was shocked. The Hokage was just getting paperwork done when he felt a massive amount of KI coming into the Office, and with the amount of chakra being used, assumed he was under attack. But to his surprise, he sees a chunin, one he recently promoted too, open his door and just phase out of several fireballs. Everyone else was surprised to the point of shock that not only a mere chunin just beat off 6 Elite ANBU without a scratch, but only used two jutsu. Ibiki just strode forward and after, slammed the door shut making cracks appear along the frame. The ANBU were terrified. Here was a possible hostile inside the second most secure room WITH the HOKAGE. They were supposed to STOP ALL threats, whether they be from a civilian of Konoha or the Tsuchikage and Raikage themselves. And here was a hostile who just knocked them around like a bunch of genin! It was inexcusable. They tried to enter just as they saw a flash of blue light. That blue light was the Hokage's personal security and secrecy barrier. Once it was erected, not many could break it down and it was nigh impossible to enter while it was up.

Inside the Hokage's office, Ibiki just asked for the secrecy barrier to be erected and waited. Not sure what to do, Sarutobi complied asking what this was all about.

"Sir, I believe there is a traitor within this office. We recently captured a Iwa sleeper spy and was given information that she received vital intelligence from someone in this office. Unfortunately, she passed away before we could get a name out of her." Ibiki stated with no emotion in his voice. Sarutobi heard about the captured Iwa agent and that she named the very man before her as her accomplice.

"And pray tell, why should I believe you? You WERE named her accomplice after all." Sarutobi questioned.

"I believe this proves my loyalty to Konoha as well as my abilities as an interrogator. You can see the body if you want as well." Ibiki stated pulling a yellow manila folder labeled "TOP SECRET" in red on top as well as Inoichi's and Shikaku's signatures underneath it. What was inside the folder were pictured during and after the session so gruesome, Sarutobi nearly threw up right there. Sarutobi quickly passed over the photos and read the report with both Ibiki's and Shikaku's signatures at the bottom.

"Very well. Thank you for the information. And next time, try to be cleaner. I'm sure Choza will not be happy with how you ruined his prized room." Sarutobi remarked while burning the report with a low powered fire jutsu.

"I tried to but she was very tough to crack." Ibiki merely shrugged while finally calming down. "Now, if that is all, I believe I should be returning to T and I Sir." Ibiki said while turning on his heels and headed for the door. The blue flash appeared again and Ibiki walked out like it was a Sunday and he hadn't a care in the world, which was his usual look.

"Sir, are you alright?" The head ANBU asked worriedly.

"Hai, I'm fine, just disturbed from some troubling news." Sarutobi sighed while getting back to his paperwork. Why did there have to be a war going on? War created more paperwork than he ever had to deal with. Mission reports being sent in and out by the dozens, civilians asking for random request from simple protection missions to assassin missions. The council constantly asking him for updates about the war and then there was the near daily war meeting. Sarutobi could just feel the head ache coming on.


	2. Minato's Rage

**9 Months Before Kyubii Attack**

Ibiki Morino, a recently promoted tokubetsu jonin of Konoha's special Torture and Interrogation Department, was having a very disturbing day. 2 years ago on this very day, one of his closest friends, one Kushina Uzumaki, was secretly married to the now Hokage, one Minato Namikaze. Now, he didn't know Minato personally but what he did know, was two VERY important things about him. One: NEVER, EVER, under NO circumstances AT ALL, mess with someone he cares for. Iwa found that out when Minato and Kushina were dating.

 _Flashback:3 years before Kyubii Attack_

Ibiki was having a great day. Not a good day, not a mediocre day. No a great day. Why? He actually lucked out on something good. He almost NEVER lucked out, he always had to fight to his breaking point and then some just to get anything positive. And man would he fight, he would fight tooth and nail, he would bite, scratch, punch, kick and sling jutsu like his life depended on it if he wanted something bad enough. Anyways, he, Ibiki Morino, probably the only person with the worse luck than the Legendary Sanin, Tsunade, the notorious Legendary Sucker. But today, he actually convinced a girl he was dating to finally be his girlfriend. And it wasn't easy, at least with his recently acquired nickname, "The Maiden Slayer". Somehow, rumor spread about his last girlfriend along with just how elaborate he used his "toys" with her. OH, there were pictures and everything, and the rumors just kept getting wilder and wilder. Somewhere down the line, this crazy idea that he sodomized her womb with a hot iron. I mean, yeah he was a bit sadistic and traitors really brought that out in him. But sodomization? Really? That was Anko. NOT him. Anko was into the whole sodomizing victims, usually with snakes of varying sizes. In the back of Ibiki's mind, there was this irritating voice that kept saying "Just wait for it." And sure enough, not 5 minutes, FIVE MINUTES after Ibiki felt like nothing could go wrong, his whole world nearly shattered. Kushina, the legendary Bloody Habanero, also known as Hummingbird in the ANBU world (Yes, She was in ANBU. How do you think Minato and Kushina met? Answer: Minato asked for help and "Hummingbird" was sent as reinforcements. While on the mission, her mask was knocked off and instead of messing with his memory, they started dating.), was asking for immediate assistance. She took on an espionage mission outside of ANBU and took Anko just to get her out of the village. Anko's blood fetish was acting up and she needed to get out and kill something. Spending hours upon hours inside the village without doing anything helpful while there was a war raging really irked her the wrong way. But the espionage mission went sideways before she even left Fire Country. Iwa set up a trap for her and Anko got seriously hurt. And with most of the forces fighting Kumo and Kiri on that front, since Iwa was already taken out of the war, Konoha was low on shinobi of sufficient caliber. Ibiki rushed to the Hokage's office.

"Sir, Who's my team and where exactly is Kushina?" Ibiki demanded as he slammed the Hokage's office door wide open.

"Ibiki, You're aren't team leader, Minato is. And as for your teammates, here is Tsume Inuzuka and Shibi Aburame" Sarutobi stated plainly while looking out his window. "As for Kushina, she went towards our northeastern border. Your mission is to rescue her and Anko from the Iwa forces."

"Iwa? But I thought we were finished with them after the smack down we put on them? Tsume asked while her hair visibly shook in anger while Kuromaru growled. Those two were also captured by Iwa but instead of torturing Tsume for information, they went after Kuromaru, hence the eye patch.

"Sadly, they went for Kushina specifically. Now, GO!" Hiruzen shouted while dramatically turning around.

"Always with the dramatics." Ibiki stated while the recue team jumped out of the window and were Hirashined to the Northern Gate. As they traveled, Minato only said a few words. Everyone knew he and Kushina but due to the lack of shinobi, he was picked for this team. Besides, he was considered one of the fastest shinobi even without the Hirashin.

This team was meant for speed and tracking along with the wild card. No one really knew what Ibiki was capable of, outside T and I. A shinobi was secretive by nature, never showing his full deck of cards unless he absolutely needed to. Hence why whenever he went on a mission outside the village, people knew him as Unknown Ibiki. Heck, just when they thought Ibiki was out of tricks, he would pull just the right one out for his bandana and resolved the situation. As they approached Kushina's reported position, everyone saw something they wished they hadn't. Kushina was stripped of everything and hanging by her hands on a tree. Over 300 Iwa shinobi were gathered around her laughing as the Commander was just getting undressed. Everyone was angry and pissed but no one was more angry than Minato and Ibiki.

Ibiki shushined to Kushina's Side and shouted, " **Summoning Jutsu: Iron Maiden."** Everyone knew this jutsu as he used it not only for field interrogation but also for mobile protection. VERY few could penetrate Ibiki's Iron Maiden. An iron cheshire cat rose from the ground and surrounded Kushina's naked form. It might not be warm but it was private and she could keep some of what little modesty she still had. A Hirashin kunai embedded itself inside the Commander's neck as Minato shoved a rasengon into his head, completely destroying it, flying brain matter and skull fragments going everywhere. Minato rose from the ground where the Commander's body now lay, blood and gore all over his body. All he did was throw the very kunai from the commander's neck high in the air. Just as it reached it's peak, Minato finished hand signing.

" **Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu"** could be heard around the encampment as the single kunai became 20, then 60, then over 100 kunai descended around the Iwa shinobi. In the next 5 minutes, all anyone could see was a bright yellow flash and blood being splattered from dead Iwa shinobi from multiple types of injuries. From the drill like Rasengan to kunai piercings and even the occasional Wind Style: Air Bullets, every injury Minato could cause, he did. Finally, no one was left standing besides the rescue team and Kushina. The only Iwa nin to be ALIVE was a single genin. He managed to survive by instinctly hardening his skin with Earth Chakra and ended up only receiving some mild internal bleeding and the wind knocked out of him. He hid himself under one of his fellow nin's cold corpse and just lied there as his entire battalion was taken out by what he would could only describe as a constant yellow flash.

 _End of Flashback_

Anyways, back on track. Ibiki had a confusing day. So confusing, he went to one place he NEVER thought he would enter. That would be the Yamanaka Flower Shop. While Inoichi practically lived the T&I, he did have a very lovely wife who was wise when it came to matters of the shinobi life. And she also just so happened to be a secret confidant for anyone in T&I. She knew not everything was rainbow and sunshine and kiss ass shit. No, the shinobi world was full of blood and sorrow and pain. Now, she never did get to speak to Ibiki. He always left before she showed up or was too "busy" to talk to her. She saw him in the market district or walking somewhere, but the public didn't need to know that if you pinch a certain pressure point, the subject felt immense pain and could die from a heart attack. Or how some entrails fell a wrong way and happened to pull out a lung or even constrict the windpipe. Not the best conversation to have in public at all. But here was Ibiki walking into HER flower shop half covered in blood and some other bodily fluids. And that in itself was unusual. Ibiki was known for psychological torture while Anko was the physiological. Yes, Anko joined T&I after Orochimaru left the village under suspicious circumstances. Lets not get into THAT shit storm.

Ibiki just stared at her for a second then just said three words. "Close the Store"

Noriko did just that with a hurried ease and gestured to the back door. That was their stock room as well as a "Resting Place for the Mind" that consisted of a large couch and a love seat. The "room" was a calming blue and had a small shower in the far corner for when blood and entrails happened to cling to her "clients", which wasn't as unusual as you would think. Ibiki used the shower and then laid down as Noriko produced some jasmine tea and a couple of cups.


	3. Ibiki's Interrogation

**9 Months Before Kyubii Attack**

Ibiki never did like to talk about himself. He always held that unreachable aura that just made everyone shy away from him, never trying to decipher him, always misunderstanding his intentions. And he did nothing to dissuade them from their notions. But right now, he found himself somewhere he thought he would NEVER go. That was Noriko's "Mental Resting Place". It gave him shivers just how smart and cunning she really was. And he knew to NEVER make her angry. Only the Haruno and Nara females were known to be more violent when angered. Combine that with marrying a mind walker and the head of T&I and you had one scary woman who could just as easily torture you as she could hug you. Yeah, one scary woman indeed. But after he cleaned himself up and got as comfortable and relaxed as one who was plagued with an ungodly amount of paranoia could, there was only one thing to do. And that made Ibiki Morino, the next head of T&I, and subsequently the second in command of ANBU Black Ops, very nervous and uncomfortable.

"I'm lost. I think I just willingly raped one of my only friends this side of the Shinigami. And it was right after that bastard teased me right before dying!" Ibiki growled out.

"Why don't you start at the beginning and we can work from there." Noriko gently said whileshe also got comfortable on the loveseat and sipped her tea. Ibiki then spent the next two hours explaining how he botched a crucial interrogation on their secret mole hunt and then proceeded to fuck the daylights out of a faceless ANBU who practically begged for Ibiki to fuck her. Literally.

 _Flashback: 3 hours ago_

Kushina was in an erratic mood. She was just told that because Minato trained to use his Hirashin that he was practically sterile. However, Minato knew Kushina wanted children and let her choose anyone she wanted to put said baby in her womb and with the father's permission, raise it as their own. Kushina dawned on the standard ANBU gear and a blank porcelain mask. ANBU masks were painted after a candidate not only passed the training but also chose their animal. They had to cancel any current summoning contracts and then build their own summoning contract for that animal. All 495 seals and 2000 hand signs. Yeah, it was a lot of work. But anyways, with a voice modulator in the blank mask, Kushina didn't have to worry about someone recognizing her voice. She shunshined in front of T&I with a Kage Bushin henged as a random bandit. She DID need a reason to enter the building, even if she was ANBU. Kushina dispelled the Kage Bushin after gaining access to T&I and looked for Ibiki. She eventually found him and with all that blood, she knew he had a rough session. Perfect, a mad Ibiki was easy prey. He let down his defenses and was extremely easy to convince. And in his rage, Ibiki found the nearest interrogation room and proceeded to put a VERY big limp in her step.

 _End of Flashback_

At the end of the explanation which included a LOT of prodding from Noriko and a few pots of jasmine tea. Noriko just didn't know exactly what to say. But Ibiki telling someone else just happened to lift his spirits and make him come to some sort of understanding with himself. The ANBU herself said that it was ok and even initiated most of their "dealing." Stripping and practically hot dogging him would of course make him horny. He WAS a warm blooded human male, even if many thought that he was nothing but a cold blooded narcissist.


	4. Mourning of the namikazes

**2 weeks after Kyubii Attack**

Shinobi were still sorting through the wreckage of that horrifying night. After the Kyubii no Yoko was summoned, every able ninja threw every single kunai and shuriken in their arsenal. Many were hospitalized due to chakra exhaustion from using every jutsu they ever knew. There were several unseen and experimental jutsu and weapons used that night, no longer confidential. And yet, as soon as it started, it stopped. The sealing grounds used by the Fourth was considered Top Secret and only a few select shinobi were privy to the whereabouts of said grounds. Any "loose ends" were immediately mind wiped by Inoichi himself. Noriko had her hands full between selling flowers for the dead or missing and counseling shinobi who fought in the attack. She recruited several wives and former shinobi to tag team in these counseling sessions. Throughout all this, Ibiki and Anko were completely absent. No sign of where they went or where they were. Not even the best of message hawks could locate them, and they could deliver just about any message anywhere. Except, they dared not go to one place. Training Grounds 44 AKA The Forest of Death AKA Anko Mitarashi's backyard. She, Kushina, and Ibiki were known to spend entire weeks inside the Forest of Death on "survival trips". Most people believed that they were doing things other than just "training". In reality, they were doing things other than just training. One such thing was the ever cursed curse seal on Anko's shoulder. Their personal nickname for it was the pedo's hickey. Trying to remove it while keeping both Anko and the sealer alive was damn near impossible. Traps, suicide seals, explosive seals, summoning and even a "black hole" seal, the same one Danzo proposed should be placed on every shinobi and acadamy student; for "security purposes" he claimed. That idea was immediately rejected as Jiraiya found surveillance counterparts within the seal and even mind control and remote activation seals within said seals. Danzo claimed having no idea how they were included but earlier claims that he personally made said deal with only very minor consulting from other seal makers. It would not do good to see clam members being forced to reveal forbidden clan secrets nor for special shinobi to be controlled to such a degree that they wouldn't even be allowed to take a crap without being said so. The curse seal and Danzo's "security seal" were considered SSS ranked forbidden seals and the only punishment of placing those seals was immediate extermination of all involved, including the sealed. Anko was lucky for two reasons. One, she didn't draw any power from the seal, though it ruined her chakra coils down to the bare minimum of control. Oh, she could do the basic three and a few other low level jutsu, but any attempt of any jutsu above C class was considered "DO NOT USE UNLESS IN ABSOLUTE DEATH SITUATIONS." Fatal chakra exhaustion was a very real possibility for Anko and any attempts to regain said control were shot to hell. Before the seal was placed, Anko's chakra control nearly rivaled Tsunade's and possibly even exceeded hers. After, said control was genin's at worst and low chunin's at best. Hence a reason why she could never reach above Tokubetsu Jonin. One requirement was either creation of a jutsu or a new seal of sorts. Something considered extremely private and anything considered copying or replicating without said person's consent was considered abandonment of fellow shinobi, which carried the penalty of removal of shinobi corps, branding, for other villages to know that said person was removed from shinobi corps and why, and a minimum of 15 years in a maximum security prison along with every bit of chakra sealed except that for basic living. Life as a shinobi was considered no more than a far off dream afterwards.

Anko and Ibiki spent those two weeks alone burying Minato and Kushina at the base of the Tower in the Forest of death, where they were married, and morning the loss of good friends, lovers (Kushina and Anko had several Flings before and after Minato and Kushina dated and married. Minato was always invited to join and even suggested several hookups and sexual ideas, such as a chakra enhanced vibrator shoved up Kushina's twat while Anko bound her. Lets just say Anko and Kushina always enjoyed Minato's ideas, though they were few and far between [Minato had to somehow hide the fact he read Icha Icha novels and even was a part time consultant to Jiraiya].), and confidents.


	5. Naruto Unlocks His Chakra

**6 Years After Kyubii Attack**

Tonight, Konoha was peaceful and quiet. The moon was full and shining brightly, no clouds to be seen. Stars were twinkling and painted the sky in a mirage of wonder and amazement. Here we find a 6 year old boy, severely malnourished and homeless, scavenging through a dumpster of a local restaurant owned by the Akimichi clan. They always were willing to serve a customer and even helped Naruto through some tough times. They knew of his burden and did as much as they could to help relieve him of his trouble without having to turn face. So while they might not openly support him, they always kept their back door open for the little jailer. It was here, behind the Akimichi's restaurant that a small group of civilians and ninja decided to cut down the alley way to head home after drinking their heads off. And of course, when they say that patch of bright blond hair digging in said dumpster. And a genius idea from one drunk chunin made that night memorable for quite a few people.

"Hey! It's the Demon. Lets finish what the Fourth couldn't!" and everyone agreed. This demon impersonating a young boy needed to be put down like a feral Inuzuka. Quickly and painfully. Who knew what sort of tricks this demon had up his sleeve. Fore all they knew, he could have retained all of the Kyubii's power. But they knew one thing, this "boy" Naruto would not harm them. They abused and beat him on multiple occasions and all he did was ask them to stop or why they did what they did. He would curl up into a ball and cry till they finally got bored. So, with that in mind, the "genius" of the group grabbed Naruto by his hair and dragged him out into the street. There, they proceeded to kick, punch, stab, skewer, whip, and even did the unthinkable to a 6 year old boy. They raped him. And they all took multiple turns doing so. After hours of torture and pain, they took a kunai and dug out his eyes, forced him to eat them. And while he was choking on his own eyeballs, they shoved a pike, about the size of a human's hand, straight through his heart. And laughed. Boy did they laugh. They laughed until two separate squads of ANBU on patrol heard them and started to head in their direction. As the two ANBU units landed on the rooftops surrounding the crowd of slowly growing people circled around a mutilated, raped, and dead jinchuuriki. And with a single series of chakra pulses, everyone of ANBU or above, including one Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi along with ANBU Commander and Vice Commanders, Tenzo and Kakashi Hatake. And the most important person to know, Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. And the Hokage did the only thing that really mattered, as he was in front of his three "advisors". He paled, and not a blood loss pale or even seen a ghost pale. No, this was something that even made Danzo scared. Hiruzen's face when from its lightly tanned face to a sheet of white so pure, that Danzo thought he saw angels that looked jealous. Hiruzen then tore off his Hokage robes to reveal his battle armor, unsealed his helmet, placed said helmet on his head, and jumped through his closed window, all within half a second. It was here that all three advisors knew something was up. And decided to follow, though at a greatly reduced pace. And it was here that they finally arrived to the party. Over 50 ANBU including both the Commander and Vice Commander, The head of Interrogation, Ibiki, and his Second of Command, Anko, and a crowd of about 30 to 50 people on the streets cheering as they circled a dead Naruto. Hiruzen flared his KI and everyone froze. Then they felt something else, a chakra so frightening, it made many piss themselves. And it was coming from Naruto. A red boiling "cloak" appeared around him and the pike burned to ashes. Empty eye sockets started to fill with glowing red eyes and Naruto's whisker marks grew until they covered his cheeks. Two tails of the same boiling red cloak emerged from his back as he rose as if from the dead. It was then, the strangest and possibly the scariest thing happened, Naruto laughed. And it wasn't his usual annoying laugh or even that of a child's. No, it was a laugh that suggested a broken mind, and everyone knew one thing, they had the whole thing wrong. Naruto wasn't a demon. No, he was the jailer. And they gathered this from one thing, Naruto's actions. Naruto just laughed as if he was a ninja who underwent months of torture and instead of revealing information, broke his mind. Kind of like a feral Inuzuka, he went onto all fours and ROARED. As he roared, everyone on the roofs except Ibiki, Hiruzen, Danzo, and surprisingly, Anko passed out. But it was much worse for those on the ground. A wave of red chakra was released toward them and completely and utterly obliterate them. The only evidence that there used to be people there where the burn shadows on the walls and doors around them. And each shadow had a look of pain and agony. After a little while, everyone awoke. And they all saw the carnage down below. And in the middle, was Naruto. Completely naked and void of the chakra cloak, Naruto swayed on his feet. Then just face planted. Nobody moved of what seemed like forever. Then one person did, Ibiki. He slowly moved toward the boy that he, for whatever reason, felt as if this was his fault and that it was his responibility to take care of. And then, Ibiki did something he promised he would never do again, he fell to his knees, picked up the nude boy, wrapped him in his trench coat, and wept. He didn't cry or sob, and he certainly didn't ball his eyes out. No, he did something much more emotional. He wept. He wept as he held the battered and broken body of a year old boy that for no reason, made him feel human again. Something he hasn't felt since the death and burial of the Namikazes all those years ago. As he did this, ANBU immediately started to clean the scene of all traces of the incident, as done after every mission that they went on. It was ingrained into their very being. Any and all traces of their existence, wiped from the face of the earth. As they proceeded to sterilize the scene, everyone else just stood there, shocked at what they had seen. And in one particular "advisor's" mind, was this thought. 'I am glad Sarutobi denied him to me.' For he knew, what happened here was necessary for his training regiment but if this was the result, it wasn't worth his entire force for one jinchuuriki, even if it was the Kyubii.

* * *

 **(A/N):** Please take note, while I do like the idea of a gory death, I do **NOT** , repeat, I do **NOT** condone rape, mutilation, or senseless torture. If you are going to cut someone down, try to do it as quickly as possible so that they do not suffer. As for the graphic nature, there is a reason for it. Please keep in mind that almost everything I mentioned has a purpose for later in the story. And just because I had Ibiki father Naruto, does NOT mean Minato is out of the picture.


	6. Naruto's Interrogation

**2 Days After Attack**

Naruto woke up groggy and uncomfortable. When he went to rub the sleep out of his eyes, his body wouldn't respond. Or the more likely reason, couldn't. Naruto found himself restrained by Chakra absorbing cuffs on his ankles and wrists and a strange seal on a piece of paper over his heart. He was laying on a wide table in a spread eagle position, providing him with little room to move. However, it should be said that no one, not even ANBU level IT department members should ever, EVER, underestimate Naruto. So Naruto did the unthinkable to most. He dislocated EVERY major socket, which included his hips, shoulders, ankles, and even one of his wrists. And with enough freedom to move around, Naruto, using his teeth, ripped the seal off his chest.

He noticed one word in the seal that stood out in kanji. KILL. Which could only mean one thing. At either the whim of the sealer or at the release of the bonds forcefully, Naruto didn't know which, THAT seal was meant to kill the person attached to it. So without the seal holding him back, Naruto, using his own blood as a lubricant, slowly and painfully slid his ankles and one of his wrists out of the cuffs. If Naruto knew one thing, it was to keep quiet even after being in pain. Then again, a high pain tolerance never hurt anyone, much.

With Naruto mostly freed from his bonds, Naruto let his body heal while pulling his freed hand to get his final hand released. With a gunshot his hand slid from the final cuff and Naruto was finally free. Cold, naked and scared, Naruto did what any 6 year old would do. He cried loudly. The first sounds from his mouth since he woke up and Naruto just sat in the corner crying.

He was terrified of what happened. Did that mean old cripple finally get his Ojii-san to take him away? Or did something truly frightening happen. Maybe he was captured by some Kyubii hater to use him as a slave or even to try and kill him.

Oh, he knew what happened. He remembered the whole attack on himself two days ago, complete with multiple rapes and mutilations. One of the more cruel things of having the Kyubii sealed within him, Naruto had an unparalleled memory. Oh, it was no where near eidetic or even photographic, but if Naruto tried, he could remember things as far back as when he was almost 3. Faces, conversations, deeds, Naruto could remember almost all of them.

When the Hokage tested his short and long term memory, they found out he had a 96% memory rate. Nearly everything Naruto heard, saw or did, he remembered. When Sarutobi decided to show Naruto a simple water jutsu when they were in the Public Gardens, Naruto copied every hand sign perfectly. When Sarutobi when through a series of hand signs faster, Naruto copied all but one even down to the few random hand swings meant to throw off the sharingan and those like it.

But here was Naruto, in the far corner, cold, hungry and naked, crying in a damp, cool cell without even a window. And this is how Anko, assigned interrogator and mind probe, found him. She expected him to be restrained on the table or dead, possibly even asleep, like he was the multiple other times she went to check on him.

After all, this was Konoha. And that meant civilian or unknown prisoners had at least SOME rights. Like clothing, food, and even medical care, not that any doctor would ever treat Naruto, not even the ANBU doctors. Such bigotry ran deep within the veins of the Leaf, and each case made Sarutobi's heart fall a little more.

Anko made her way over to his slowly, going against her kunoichi training and making sure every footstep was heard, even to someone like Naruto. And all he did was curl up into an ever tightening ball. Anko thought that some of his sockets might pop out (not that she knew that they already were), and moved to stop him.

With a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder, which she could feel was dislocated, Anko did something not many could even fathom her doing. And that was pulling Naruto into he now sitting lap and comforting him. She cooed and rubbed his back as Naruto continued to cry and sob, incoherent words sputtering out of his mouth now and then.

After what felt like hours Naruto was finally starting to make sense. His tears had dried a while ago yet he continued to "cry". All Naruto said was "Why me? What did I do?" over and over. It was then that Anko knew that this was a scared and lonely 6 year old jinchuuriki and not a raging 9 tails "demon" fox just playing around. Contrary to her usual behavior, Anko did know how to be that soft, gentle girl. But she preferred to play the sadistic bloodlust bitch due to her profession, and to her fetish.

After extensive questioning but Ibiki and a voluntary mind probe by Inoichi, Naruto was bagged and released from ANBU IT. And it was after this long, painful week that Naruto Uzumaki was again revealed to the world, though now he had a squad of ANBU for "Asset Protection".


End file.
